nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Departure
Departure, performed by Katate☆SIZE, is the second ending theme for the anime Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyō. It was used from episode 14 onward. Tracklist #Departure #Tiara à Moi #Departure (Instrumental) #Tiara à Moi (Instrumental) Lyrics Kanji Departure 片手☆SIZE［家長カナ・雪女・花開院ゆら（CV：平野綾、堀江由衣、前田愛）］ 作曲︰津波幸平 作詞︰大塚利恵 歌詞 Let’s get on Make up your mind to find yourself 旅に出よう つかもう Who you are 観覧車みたい 星達がゆっくりと廻る 街はさざ波 留まる事知らない Beat 何処かで会った気がしたのは 気のせい? みんなに出会って 共に生きて そんな日々の意味を 紡ぐんだ Endless Mission One for all 繋がってるHeart たとえどんなに遠くに離れた時も 決して裏切られない Soul Mates 起死回生負けない Your Eyes 個性が集まれば無限大 Live Live Live Together 風よ 空よ 何故僕ら 夢追い続けるんでしょう? 支えられてばかりで みんなのチカラになれてたかな? 熱き想い 抱き締めて 自分らしい道を行こう もう一度 もっと強く みんなの光になれる日まで Sunrise 今日もまた 地平線をゆっくり 描き出す 時計の針は 聴かれる事なくても Sing 世界という舞台に立って生きてる 楽しいこと 悲しいこと そんな日々の中に 見つけよう Endless Passion Loss Gain 絶え間なくTry たとえ何度も何度も泣きはらしても キミも僕も逃すなBig Chance 期待を希望に変え Good Choice 絶望の糸解くPatience Keep Keep Keep Growing Up 花よ 虹よ 何故僕ら 憧れを抱くんでしょう? ざらついた砂のような 過去の記憶に足取られても 正しい答え 一つだと 誰が突きつけたって もう二度と 迷わない 真実はこの心が知ってる I know the truth The truth knows me どんなに感謝の気持ち伝えても 足りないよ どんなに上手に言葉にしたって Not enough… 遥かな時を経て やっと届けられるのでしょう はっとするようなオーラ纏って To You You You You Everyday and everything for you 風よ 空よ 何故僕ら 夢追い続けるんでしょう? 支えられてばかりで みんなのチカラになれてたかな? 熱き想い 抱き締めて 自分らしい道を行こう もう一度 もっと強く みんなの光になれる日まで 春よ 夏よ 何故僕ら 彷徨い続けるんでしょう? 木々が枯れ 冬が来て 色の無い世界何度もくぐり 正しい答え 一つだと 誰が突きつけたって もう二度と 迷わない 真実はこの心が知ってる ホントの自分 見つめて 奇跡起こせFuture Right Now さあ、旅立とう ‘Good-bye for now’ ‘I’m always with you’ ‘You’re always with me’ Tiara à Moi 片手☆SIZE［家長カナ・雪女・花開院ゆら（CV：平野綾、堀江由衣、前田愛）］ 作曲︰津波幸平 作詞︰大塚利恵 歌詞 D I’m a girl Vanilla Fantasy I’m a girl with bouquet of Venus 夜行列車が走る 「終着駅もまた夢です」とアナウンス 同じ名の街には 辿り着きたくない 慌てて飛び降りた 夢見ることは ドアを開けること 一歩一歩 足跡刻んでく 古びた辞書に 書き加えてね 叶えるために Dream On 長い髪を思いきり切った 語りきれない これまでのこと キミの手から ティアラをください 「がんばったね」って言って 煌めきのPresent 黙りこくった Main Street 風の鳴き声が 誰かを探す そっと眼を閉じてみる 心が叫ぶの 「自由でいいはず」と 憧れるのは 幸せのPrologue 遠い未来 笑顔で満たすため 新しいワンピース ふんわりかぶって 歩き始める OK? 強く願って 振り返らない 大好きなものだけをカバンに いつの間にか 捕まえたShooting Star そんなふうに LaLaLa 描くのよMy Fate I’m a girl Vanilla Fantasy I’m a girl with bouquet of Venus 長い髪を思いきり切った 語りきれない これまでのこと キミの手から ティアラをください 「がんばったね」って言って 星屑のBig Parade 時を彷徨う理由は 思いがけない ハッピーエンドのため いつの間にか 捕まえた Shooting Star そんなふうに LaLaLa 描くのよMy Fate Romaji Departure Katate☆SIZE［Kana Ienaga, Yuki Onna, Yura Keikain （CV：Aya Hirano, Yui Horie, Ai Maeda）］ Compositor: Kohei Tsunami Letras: Rie Otsuka Let’s get on. Make up your mind to find yourself Tabi ni deyou tsukamou. Who you are. Kanran-sha mitai hoshitachi ga yukkuri to mawaru Machi wa sazanami todomaru koto shiranai Beat. Doko ka de atta ki ga shita no wa ki no sei? Minna ni deatte tomoni ikite Sonna hibi no imi o tsumugu nda. Endless Mission One For All (Kesshite uragira renai Soul Mates kishikaisei makenai your eyes) Tsunagatteru Heart. Tatoe donna ni touku ni hanareta toki mo. (Kosei ga atsumareba mugen dai Live Live Live Together.) Kaze yo sora yo naze bokura yume oi tsuzukeru ndeshou? Sasae rarete bakaride minna no chikara ni nare teta ka na? Atsuki omoi dakishimete jibunrashii michi o ikou Mouichido motto tsuyoku minna no hikari ni nareru hi made. Sunrise kyou mo mata chiheisen o yukkuri egakidasu Tokei no hari wa kika reru koto nakute mo Sing Sekai toyuu butai ni tatte iki teru Tanoshii koto kanashii koto Sonna hibi no naka ni mitsukeyou. Endless Passion Loss Gain (Kimi mo boku mo nagasu na Big Chance kitai o kibou ni kae) Taema naku Try. Tatoe nando mo nando mo nakiharashite mo (Good Choice. Zetubou no ito toku Patience Keep Keep Keep Growing Up.) Hana yo niji yo naze bokura akogare o idaku ndeshou? Zaratsuita suna no youna kako no kioku ni ashi tora rete mo Tadashii kotae hitotsuda to dare ga tsukitsuketatte Mou nidoto mayowanai shinjitsu wa kono kokoro ga shiteru. I know the truth. The truth knows me. Donna ni kansha no kimochi tsutaete mo tarinai yo Donna ni jouzu ni kotoba ni shitatte Not Enough… Harukana toki o hete yatto todoke rareru no deshou. Hatto suru youna oura matotte To You You You You Everyday and everything for you. Kaze yo sora yo naze bokura yume oi tsuzukeru ndeshou? Sasae rarete bakaride minna no chikara ni nare teta ka na? Atsuki omoi dakishimete jibunrashii michi o ikou Mouichido motto tsuyoku minna no hikari ni nareru hi made. Haru yo natsu yo naze bokura samayoi tsuzukeru ndeshou? Kigi ga kare fuyu ga kite iro no nai sekai nando mo kuguri Tadashii kotae hitotsuda to dare ga tsukitsuketatte Mou nidoto mayowanai shinjitsu wa kono kokoro ga shiteru. Hontou no jibun mitsumete Kiseki okose Future Right Now. Saa, tabidatou. Good bye for now I’m always with you You’re always with me. Tiara à Moi Katate☆SIZE［Kana Ienaga, Yuki Onna, Yura Keikain （CV：Aya Hirano, Yui Horie, Ai Maeda）］ Compositor: Kohei Tsunami Letras: Rie Otsuka I’m a girl. Vanilla Fantasy. I’m a girl with bouquet of Venus. Yakou ressha ga hashiru Shuuchaku eki mo mata yume desu to anaunsu Onaji na no machi ni wa Tadori tsukitakunai Awatete tobiorita. Yume miru koto wa doa o akeru koto Ippou ippou ashiato kizande ku Furubita jisho ni kaki kuwaete ne Kanaeru tame ni Dream On. Nagai kami o omoikiri kitta Katari kirenai kore made no koto Kimi no te kara tiara o kudasai Ganbatta ne tte itte kirameki no Present. Damarikokutta Main Street Kaze no nakigoe ga dare ka o sagasu Sotto me o tojite miru Kokoro ga sakebu no Jiyuude ii hazu to. Akogareru no wa shiawase no Prologue Toui mirai egao de mitasu TAME Atarashii one-piece funwari kabutte Aruki hajimeru OK? Tsuyoku negatte furikaeranai Daisukina mono dake o kaban ni Itsuno manika tsukamaeta Shooting Star Sonna fuu ni LaLaLa egaku no yo My Fate. I’m a girl. Vanilla Fantasy. I’m a girl with bouquet of Venus. Nagai kami o omoikiri kitta Katari kirenai kore made no koto Kimi no te kara tiara o kudasai Ganbatta ne tte itte hoshikuzu no Big Parade. Toki o samayou riyuu wa Omoi ga kenai Happy End no tame Itsuno manika tsukamaeta Shooting Star Sonna fuu ni LaLaLa egaku no yo My Fate. English Translation Video Characters in order of appearance Category:Music Category:Ending